


The One With The Angsty Confrontation

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: It's what the title says, about a 10+ age gap.





	The One With The Angsty Confrontation

You sat on your bed with your eyes closed and back resting against the pillows, earphones plugged in playing Transatlanticism on repeat. In your pajamas and oversized shirt with red wine in a coffee cup, you really were the embodiment of millennialism. You opened your eyes with a scowl when you felt a hand rustling your hair, but it dissipated immediately when you saw it was Tom standing in front of you, grinning at the arrangement you had going.

“I thought we ran out of coffee?” He said, pointing at your mug.

You pulled your earphones out to answer sheepishly,

“It’s not coffee, it’s wine.”

You couldn’t help a giggle as Tom’s eyes widened and his mouth involuntarily flew open into a small “o” in surprise, or was it shock?

“Darling, you do know we own wine glasses right?” Tom’s lips quirked up in a smile as he sat down on the bed next to you.

“Don’t BULLY me okay?”

Tom burst out laughing at your offended, accusatory tone.

“I could never. I’m hurt you said that.” He resumed solemnly.

“Well, you’re…British shaming me then!?” You’d made up the word in the moment, nothing else coming to your mind.

“British-shaming? Really?” You saw a twinkle in his eyes and you knew you’d missed him too much to continue with this silly banter.

“Whatever. Yes.” You mumbled as your made your way to straddle Tom, where he sat on the bed a few feet apart from you. You threw your arms as well as your legs around him, buried your face in his shoulder and sighed contentedly. Tom also wrapped his arms around your back, pulled you closer and kissed your head.

“I missed you.” You muttered into his suit lapels.

“I thought I British shamed you?”

You looked up to scowl at him, daring him to deny something he didn’t even understand to begin with, and then when he laughed at your expression, you nestled back into his shoulder.

Tom looked at you affectionately, wrapped around him like the little monkey you were and he smiled because he was glad to be home. Press tours were fun, yes and he always got to meet thousands of fans which he loved, he really did, but he also missed you terribly. By the look on your face, Tom knew if he didn’t put in a word right about now about you having to temporarily detach yourself from him so he could change his clothes, there was a high chance you’d end up falling asleep on him. It was a well informed thought as you had in fact, done that several times in the past and Tom had only realized when even in his opinion the embrace had been ridiculously long, not that he minded. In your defence, you had consistently maintained that Tom’s arms around you always created the perfect cocoon for you and his suits were always so soft and smelled incredibly nice. So in short, it would be a shame to not utilize the situation to its fullest, really. Tom had ended up laughing at the seriousness with which you’d presented your argument. You always had the most ridiculous thoughts, he couldn’t help himself and it was one of the things he loved the most about you.

“Darling, do you plan on letting me change out of my clothes?” Tom spoke into your hair.

You shook your head sideways into his suit lapels once again and made yourself comfortable. Tom knew this was coming, you loved falling asleep in his arms a little too much, not that he minded at all.

“Okay, how about we make a deal. You let me leave for 20 minutes to change and I come back and read to you to sleep?”

You reluctantly sat up on his lap, narrowing your eyes at him. Tom knew how much you loved it when he read to you and he knew this was a no-brainer.

“15 minutes. Also, I want Netflix and chill.”

Tom smiled and kissed the tip of your nose.

“Motion accepted, love. Will you let me go now?”

You sighed and rolled off his lap sideways onto the bed. You went back to sitting with your back resting against the head of your bed, hands hugging your knees as you picked up your wine filled coffee mug. You watched Tom change out of his suit, fingers deftly untying the knot in his tie. Sometimes instead of being overwhelmed by purely sexual thoughts, unbelievable when you happened to be around such a fine specimen of a man such as Tom Hiddleston you knew, but sometimes instead of purely carnal thoughts, your mind was just overwhelmed by how much you loved him. How much you loved him as a person, how he was the sweetest, most amazing person on the whole face of the earth, you could go on listing good things about him for a whole eternity, and how you were so incredibly lucky to have ended up with him. You knew there were a million other girls and boys alike who would’ve killed to be in your place, you knew that and you tried your best to not take it for granted.

“So how was the tour? Weren’t you supposed to be back tomorrow morning?”

“I took an earlier flight because I missed you.” He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“And tour was amazing! The fans are so incredible? It blows my mind that they wait in those long lines for hours just to meet us for all of five minutes. I have to show you all the fan art I got. Do you know they’re also shipping me with Iron Man these days? They also really want me to meet Pete-” His voice got cut off as he entered the washroom, having changed into his sweats and shirt. You smiled at his enthusiasm, you’d never seen anyone else care this deeply about his fans and actually be concerned about trying to be as up to date with the fandom as he could.

He came out of the bathroom and was putting his clothes away, “-and did I tell you we have a new tour manager this time? She’s so good at her job, and I know I shouldn’t be saying this but I like her more than our last manager. And she has a brilliant taste in films too! ”

Having freshened up, he got into bed with you, he took his mug from his bedside table and also poured some wine out for himself, avoiding looking into your eyes because he knew you’d chide him. As you were smirking at his actions, you thought back to how Evans was telling you the same thing about the tour manager, it was a unanimous feeling it seemed. One thought led to another and you suddenly found yourself thinking whether you were “suited” enough for Tom. The whole time that he’d been on tour, you’d sadly had a lot of time to yourself. You didn’t mind but it did give your mind a lot of time to wander unnecessarily. You’d been keeping track of all the interviews that were being released as the tour progressed. The contents of one particular interview, you didn’t remember which (China, 20/4/18), had been at the back of your head ever since you’d seen it. The interviewer was talking about romantic interests with reference to the movie characters and then it had shifted to the significant others of the actors irl. Your name had come up obviously, in context of Tom and the interviewer had jokingly mentioned how because of the difference in age between you and Tom maybe you’d gone for the wrong Tom since you were only two or three years elder than Holland. Initially you’d laughed at the dig as well as had the cast, knowing it wasn’t meant to be offensive and everyone joked about it all the time anyway. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Tom Hiddleston had then jokingly said how it was very tiresome for him to have to explain all the old movie references to you every time they came up in any of the new movies, for eg. how in Civil War Spiderman had referred to an old movie as a POA to take down giant sized AntMan. The conversation had then moved onto another topic. Over the next few days, the thought that maybe Tom really did think you were too young kept bothering you. You knew you were over thinking but you couldn’t stop it as the intrusive thoughts kept building on each other until it had reached a suffocating crescendo.

Having finished pouring out wine, when Tom looked at you he knew something was up. You suddenly looked a lot paler and he couldn’t exactly put a finger to the expression on your face.

“Are you alright? Did something happen?”

“There’s something I need to ask you. It’s probably irrational but I can’t help feeling like it might be true and just- you took a deep breath- don’t hate me for this okay?”

“I promise I won’t hate you darling, don’t you think you’re being a little too dramatic? What is it, tell me.” Tom spoke kindly, trying to not let the bubbling panic he felt at your words show. He turned sidewards to face you, waiting patiently for you to speak.

“Do you- do you think I’m too young for you? I mean I know that I am a lot younger than you are but do you- does it bother you or anything?”

You fumbled with your fingers while speaking, not having the courage to look up and into Tom’s eyes. You didn’t know what his answer would be, what were you even expecting? Would he suddenly say “Yes I think you are thanks for bringing it up and making breaking up with you easier.” pack his bags and yeet the fuck away? You really didn’t know what you wanted at this point but you just needed to hear it once from him.

“Is it because of that interview in China?”

“Kind of but that’s not the only thing, that interview sort of lit the fire I think…?”

“Okay so talk to me, why else do you feel this way?”

You tried to find words to explain what you felt but you just couldn’t. Not to mention Tom’s grey green eyes trained on you really made you lose your train(s) of thought(s).

“I just. I don’t think I have a concrete answer but it’s something that I’ve sort of ended up thinking about and the more I think the more sense it makes you know like- okay I’m going to take the interview example because it’s easier to explain. Wouldn’t you rather be with someone who gets the old references by themselves so you don’t have to keep telling them everytime? Or who gets all your obscure literature references? Or someone who’s just I don’t know, seen more of the world in general? Like here you are casually knowing six fucking languages along with a list of other bizarre accomplishments and I’ve barely done one thing with my life which is to graduate. I mean, it’s not just the age it’s just… everything? But it also sort of ties up with the age so it’s just, you know- ?” You end mid sentence with a defeated shrug, not knowing how to make your point any further or any better than your very choppy attempt.

“Look at me.” You couldn’t dare.

Tom took your fiddling hands into his, holding them down firmly, preventing you from fiddling anymore.

“Darling, I need you to look at me.”

You shakily looked up, eyes unsteadily flitting all over his face and around, avoiding looking into his eyes. You finally yielded when Tom squeezed your hands gently, once again, the green-grey gaze freezing you.

“I won’t lie and tell you that it’s something I haven’t thought about but love, it doesn’t matter to me. I was joking at that interview when I said that you-

“I know, I know you were joking. I just- You sure there isn’t the tiniest bit of truth to it? I mean, I’m being irrational I know but we’ve never really had this talk because I was always too afraid to bring it up with you. It’s not that I didn’t think you knew, I knew. I guess I just thought if I actually put it out there you might, I don’t know, change your mind or something.” You hated doing this because it was true, you really did feel like if you actually brought up the whole age gap situation with him, some “righteous” part of him would very seriously considering packing up and leaving and you’d ended up loving Tom a lot over the past months to let yourself knowingly do that. Even you knew you couldn’t avoid it forever and sure this probably wasn’t the best time for it but it was already happening so you might as well be rolling with it.

Tom let you interrupt like the gentleman he was, waiting for you to finish before he continued.

“Do you really feel that way?”

You nodded slowly.

“Darling, when I look at you I don’t just see your age, in fact I don’t see your age at all. I see a wonderful, beautiful talented, hilarious person who makes me laugh in the most absurd ways. I see someone that makes me ridiculously happy, someone with an infectiously happy energy that brightens up a room by just being in it. Someone that is so much more than she lets herself believe. I see so much warmth, compassion so much kindness. I see you and you’re so much more than your age. You’re- ” He broke off mid sentence in…frustration? Tom Hiddleston, english literature graduate and lover of Shakespeare, was lost for words. You could’ve melted then and there.

“Love, I’ve been around the world and trust me when I say I’ve never met anyone like you. You’re… you’re amazing?! You’re- god, do you know how happy you make me? I could be having the most horrible day and then I come home and see you and you smile and just, everything gets better. I don’t know how to explain it love, but I love you for you inspite or despite of your age, however you want to look at it because I couldn’t care any less how old you are. You could be 50 and I’d still love you the same way. Even if I could I wouldn’t change a single thing about you, you’re amazing just the way you are.” You couldn’t help a huge smile realizing he just made a Bruno Mars reference. “And for the record, I love explaining old movie references to you. Gives me an excuse to snuggle up to you and whisper in your ear and sneak in kisses, how could I not? Otherwise you smack me if I open my mouth.” He looked almost hurt and you heart was bursting with the amount of love you felt for this one(1) man, but yes the facts were true. You really did hate interruption and he was only allowed to speak when things needed explaining. “Yes there might be people with a lot more accomplishments but you know what? I only give a fuck about the person sitting right in front of me because darling, I love you so fucking much-”

Before he could finish, you leaned in and desperately pressed your lips to his. You didn’t care what else he had to say, was it possible for someone to be any more perfect than him? You kissed him with everything you had, hands tangling in his hair, breathily moaning into his mouth. His own moans sounded like synchronised music and when you pulled back, you were heaving for lack of breath.

“Also, it’s not fair for you to compare yourself to me. I had a little bit of a headstart you know.” He cocked his head to the side a little and you giggled. You crawled back over to him and snuggled up to his side. Tom kissed your head, his left arm wrapped around you. “You know if it weren’t for you, I’d never understand half of the fan tweets.” He murmured into your hair.

“Mr. Hiddleston, are you saying you’re dating me for me for my extensive gen z and millennial meme knowledge?”

“That might be one of the reasons, yes.”

“I’ll take it.” You laughed into his chest, as he ran his hands over your back, stroking you and kissing you intermittently.

“You know, I’ve honestly never thought about the difference between our ages but now that you have brought it up- you don’t think you’re uh maybe dating a dad or something?” Tom began, sounding mildly concerned.

“Not a dad but maybe…a Daddy you know.” You sat up on his lap and said to him with a small smirk. “And I don’t mind that at all.”

Tom couldn’t stop the laugh that came bursting out and he lowered his head to cover his cheeks turning pink but it didn’t help.

“I’ll take that as a no, then?”

You nodded vigorously in reply.

“Guys my age are stupid and immature and they’re so… confused? They don’t know what they want?? They’re just all over the place. Trust me I’ve had more than enough of them and I’m very happy to have to found you.”

“So… you think Holland is immature and stupid?”

“nO Holland is CUTE and admittedly he’s one of the very few guys I’ve seen who seem to have it together but I want to squish his cheeks and smoosh him you know?? I don’t want to like fuck him”

“Are you saying you want to fuck me?”

“Quit changing the topic Hiddleston and of course I want to fuck you?!”

Tom burst out laughing at your expression, it was a mix of mild frustration and exasperation.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Tom pulled you closer to himself, your hands now on his shoulder.

“You only say that because I’m smol.” You try rolling your eyes but you can’t escape the smile dangling from your lips.

“I have no idea what that word means love but no, I say that because it’s you.”

He softly kisses your right cheek as you can’t stop smiling from his words, he was a whole block of cheese when he wanted to be. Which was a lot of the times.

“So, you don’t mind the age difference then?”

“No, actually I find it kind of hot.” Tom replied, with a slight twinkle in his eye. You blushed.

“And you don’t think of me like your little sister or something?”

Tom grabs you by your waist and yanks you onto the centre of his lap. You yelp in surprise. Even with you sitting on his lap, Tom was still had a head and a half over you. He finds the space between your tank top and your shorts and his fingertips teasingly skim over the area, slowly and meanderingly inching higher and higher. His head dips down to your neck, ghosting over your sweet spot as a smile dangled at the edge of your lips. Tom kissed a trail of soft, wet kisses from your neck up to your right ear, noisily sucking on your earlobe, the sounds making your cunt clench. You let out a moan you couldn’t hold in any longer as you leaned forward into his lean shoulders, your arms wrapping around his neck of their own accord.

“Darling, -” Tom’s voice was barely above a whisper, you really didn’t think it was possible for it to get hotter but of course he’d proven you wrong.

“- if I thought of you as my little sister, some of the thoughts I have about you would make that a very problematic relationship. Illegal even.”

You pulled yourself back from his shoulder, moving yourself from him in the process and looked him in the eye.

“What kind of thoughts, Mr. Hiddleston?” You asked with a straight face, laced with innocence.

“Allow me to demonstrate.” He replied in all seriousness.

He dived into your left side and harshly suckled on the most sensitive spot, relentlessly drawing out whimpers from you. Somehow your left side was even more sensitive than your right. Once while making out with you, months ago, Tom had accidentally discovered the fact and he always used it to the fullest against you. He knew that even though you could resist the right side, the left side was absolutely non negotiable, it sent you into a frenzy. As you let out whimpers, Tom took that as an encouragement to further his efforts and he even nipped at what you were sure now, was your bruised skin. His fingers skimmed higher, making no pretence about their purpose. Reaching your bra, they struggled for a moment to make their way through without opening it before you felt your breasts being covered in Tom’s warm palms. You moaned at how good the contact felt but the moan turned into a gasp midway as Tom’s index and thumb rolled around and pinched your nipples on either breasts simultaneously. Not letting you comfortably settle into the lull of pleasure, Tom’s relentless assault on your poor nubs kept drawing gasps of varying degrees from you. Holding them in between his thumbs and indexes, he pinched and pulled them mercilessly like a kid pressing buttons on his newest toy.

“Thoughts like these for example.” Tom’s voice ghosted above your right ear momentarily before giving a particularly harsh tug. The pain shot straight to your core, pooling in your cunt. Your eyes flew open as you gasped and Tom took the chance to press his mouth to yours in a kiss as his assault on your sore nipples never once stopped. You gasped and moaned into his mouth, struggling to catch a breath as Tom’s lips never left yours. The desire kept pooling in your cunt and you weren’t sure whether or not you wanted it to stop because the pain was delicious and was clearly arousing you. After what felt like ages, Tom suddenly flipped you over, caging you with his arms and resting himself in a half plank above you. Tom’s head was right above you as you gasped, recovering your breath.

“Take your top off.” His voice left no room for negotiation.

You rested yourself on your elbows as you managed to wriggle yourself out of you top, all the while Tom watched your movements intently. As your breasts came into view, Tom hummed appreciatively and even after all these months it still made you blush.

Leaning down, he locked his gaze onto yours, and he started leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses down your midriff; starting from just below your bra. Reaching your shorts, he lazily pulled at the drawstrings and then grabbing your waist in his large palms he roughly shoved your shorts down, as if the sight of them was offending him. Instead of doing away with your underwear, he kissed a path down your cunt over it. Reaching the centre, he stopped and breathed in the scent of your arousal. When he hummed against your cunt in appreciation, your cunt clenched deeply as you felt the vibrations within you. He looked up, saw you twitching and smirked. Now on all fours, he bent down once againto face your pussy, now wet and dripping and roughly pushed your legs apart. Instead of his fingers or even his tongue, you jumped when you felt his teeth nipping at your clit while his tongue lapped up your juices, but all through your underwear. The need to feel skin against your own was torturing you and you moaned Tom’s name in complaint and your hands reached out to grab his hair.

He immediately came up above you and you whined at the loss of contact. He bent down to your right ear and his voice was as smooth as silk when he spoke,

“I feel like ripping these scraps off you and fucking you raw, darling.-

His voice and his words were doing nothing to alleviate the tension building in between your legs, you kept getting wetter at his every word.

-but I believe that’s not how one treats their little sisters. So.”

He chastely pressed a kiss to your temple before rolling over to your right.

“T-O-M?!”


End file.
